devilmaycryfandomcom-20200222-history
Nobody
|alias1 = |katakana = ノーバディ |romaji = Nōbadi |japname = |affiliation1 = |former aff1 = |occupation1 = |former occ1 = |rank = |species = Demon |status = |fam1 = |significant others = |game1 = Devil May Cry |game2 = Devil May Cry 5 |actor1 = Todd Haberkorn (DMC5) |model1 = |mocap1 = |music1 = }} Nobodies are a powerful class of lesser demons encountered late in Devil May Cry and Devil May Cry 5. They can change their size in battle to deal more damage, and perform an evil dance that depletes the Devil Trigger gauge, making them even more difficult to kill. Description Nobodies are strange monkey-like demons, said to be looked down upon by other denizens of the Underworld to the point they do not even warrant being given a name. They are vaguely humanoid but with their four walking limbs all ending in hands, and a much larger hand growing out of the middle of their back. They move by crawling on all fours, usually only rising up to deliver vicious kicks to their opponents or perform their strange dance. They are often encountered in packs, and emit whooping cries as they attack. Nobodies have a number of bizarre abilities: perhaps their most distinctive is their ability to change size, growing much larger when they put on a magical mask. In their smaller form they will generally only swat at Dante with their outsized arm, but the larger form is a lot more dangerous with numerous abilities including grappling Dante by the head with the hand growing out of its back, a powerful jump-kick, and their signature "evil dance" which siphons away power from Dante's DT gauge. Their unnatural metabolism creates unstable byproducts in the form of eyeball-like growths that a large Nobody can pick up and throw or drop on the ground to function as a proximity mine. In addition, as they die these same processes run out of control, obliterating their body in a series of gruesome explosions. In Devil May Cry 5, the Nobodies' appearance remains largely the same, aside from a noticeable increase in model detail. Now each of these demons sports a stock of three separate masks to use in combat - a default brass-colored mask, a "berserk" red mask with tentacles growing from its rim, and a "long range" light green mask. The brass mask represents the Nobodies' normal state, which may change into a berserk state when they don the corresponding mask, causing them to attack more erratically and unpredictably. On the other hand, the long range mask enable the Nobodies to actively generate their eyeballs to lob at the player characters while avoiding direct combat. Nobodies will change their masks in combat when their current ones have been knocked off by damage, but when they've used up all three of their masks, their bare face would be revealed, and they would cease to attack, instead choosing to actively flee from the player. File ;Devil May Cry enemy file : Their level of intelligence is low. Hence, their kind wasn't given a name. But their skill to survive is a force to be reckoned with. After all, they have survived this extreme world of survival of the fittest. (Encounter enemy) : The strange dance that they do somehow skews the dimension and takes away your magical powers ''(Devil Gauges). There is no real way to prevent this. When you encounter these evil spirits, you must not rely on your magical powers. (Have a Nobody perform this move) : ''When you destroy the mysterious mask they wear, they will increase their body size along with their strengths. You as a Devil Hunter will have to decide which size of Nobodies you should eliminate first. ''(Destroy a Nobody's mask) : ''Their ultra-high metabolism causes them to drop decomposed products of their bodies that appear like eyeballs. These eyeballs will explode spurting the toxins that it encases. ''(Have a Nobody perform this move) : ''Sometimes they will grab the eyeball and throw it towards the player. Keeping your distance away from them doesn't mean you're safe. ''(Have a Nobody perform this move) : ''Be careful of their giant arm that grows from their back. If you are not careful, they'll grab you with the giant arm and hurt you badly. ''(Get hit by a Nobody's grab attack) : ''Their jump attack is so fierce, if you're hit, you'll fly back quite a distance. Especially be careful when they charge and dodge your attack. Do your best to avoid being hit with this jump kick. ''(Get hit by the jump kick) : ''When they die, they explode into pieces. Since the Nobody's body is a living toxin, stay away from them even when they dying. If you don't keep your distance, their toxic flesh will hit and damage you. ''(Defeat a Nobody) ;Nico's Enemy Report - Nobody : ''At first glance, these uglies seem half-formed, like they broke outta the egg too early. I gotta admit, there's still a lot I can't figure out about 'em. : Half-baked or not, they'll tear you a new one if you don't watch out. They got more strength in those spindly arms than your three average demons combined. : And what else is on the menu? Magic powers. When you see 'em kinda dancing around, they're absorbing demonic power right outta the atmosphere. : What really bugs me is those masks they wear. The masks are important to 'em somehow...Just wish I could figure out how. Strategy ''Devil May Cry'' Nobodies are tough opponents, especially in groups. When small, they're not much of a problem as their attacks are fairly weak, but since their attacks stun or knock Dante back, they can set you up for more powerful hits from larger Nobodies. The safest bet is to keep moving. Stinger really becomes your best friend against these guys, as attacking it with a normal combo usually elicits a powerful counter from the large Nobodies. Hitting it with High Time or the Grenadegun is also helpful, as they can't counter when knocked upright. Run around behind them and use some more Stingers. When using Ifrit, Kick13 should be your move of choice, replacing Stinger. If you have sufficient Devil Trigger, you can use Air Raid with Alastor, which will either kill them or at least shrink them, or 2 Infernos with Ifrit. It can be a good idea to use Sparda when confronted by a large group, as the loss of DT is all but inevitable but Sparda does not use it. ''Devil May Cry 5'' In Devil May Cry 5, the Nobody has 4500 HP. Its high endurance and ability to change combat style would demand that the player finish it off quickly before getting dragged into a long, grueling fight. The 's Blow mode would be the fastest method to deal with one - strike the Nobody with light blows to activate 10 Count and knock it down, before switching to Swordmaster style and finishing it off with a Distorted Real Impact. Alternatively, a Royalguard-based strategy is also applicable, where the player would keep on charging up Release energy by parrying a Nobody's attacks - staying on the defense would also prevent it from switching its mask to the more unpredictable and harder to parry berserk mode. When sufficient energy has been accumulated (most preferably over half of the energy bar), use Royal Release to quickly finish the demon off and gain a significant Style bonus. When wearing their Berserk Mask, the hand on their back is enlarged: in this state they gain an anti-air grab move which seems deliberately set up to counter Dante's Trickster Style Air Trick move. It is therefore a bad idea to use this move on a berserk Nobody. Nobodies in 5'' are somewhat less aggressive and less prone to using their jump-kick attack as a counter, and also do not explode when killed. Appearances in Other Media TEPPEN The Nobody was added to ''TEPPEN with its "The Devils Awaken" expansion. It is featured in one unit card. Background/Etymology While the Enemy File provides an in-story explanation for their name, there is also a possible allusion to Homer's Odyssey. In the poem, when Odysseus and his crew are confronted with the Cyclops Polyphemus demanding to know his name, the Ithacan king tells him he is known as "Nobody". Later as part of Odysseus's escape plan, the crew blinds Polyphemus while passed out from excessive drinking in which he screams out to fellow neighboring cyclopes that "Friends, Nobody is murdering me by craft" who ignore him in indifference allowing Odysseus and his surviving crew members to escape to their ship and sail away. Alternately, their nature hearkens as an imagined combination of a Zombie, a Licker, and a G-Mutant from the sibling Capcom survival horror series Resident Evil, with feral tendencies and the hypermetabolism of Zombies, the crawling and animalistic nature of Lickers, and the bizarre anatomies of G-Mutants. Trivia *Nobody's theme (Anarchy In The U.W. (DMC5 Remix)) when V fights them in Mission 09: Genesis is a remix of Nobody's theme in Devil May Cry (ANARCHY IN THE U.W. (Battle in Hell)). Gallery DMC5 Nobody intro.png|A Nobody wearing its default brass mask BossNobodyDMC5.jpg|A Nobody that has changed to the berserk mask NobodyDMC5.jpg Tda076.png|''TEPPEN'' card References es:Nobody Category:Demons Category:Lesser demons Category:Devil May Cry lesser demons Category:Devil May Cry 5 lesser demons Category:Devil May Cry 5